1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present documents relate generally to traffic barricade lights.
2. Background Art
Traffic barricade lights are commonly used to signal motorists' attention to road construction and repairs, road closures, detours, and the like. Such traffic barricade lights may be placed atop barricades, barriers, cones, barrels, poles, and the like. Traffic barricade lights typically include a base sized to hold D-size batteries, a cover to mount over the top of the base containing various electrical components, and a light source mounted atop the cover within a diffusion lens to broaden the light source beam.